


Like Hell you're weak

by larryandstuff



Series: They always come back [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate universe- university, Cheating, I hope that doesn't spoil it, M/M, Sad Louis, guilty harry, uni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryandstuff/pseuds/larryandstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes off to university in London, leaving his boyfriend of two years at home in the small town's uni. The two slowly begin to drift apart, but a perfect weekend is the sure way to fix things up. Until that weekend doesn't go exactly as planned.</p><p>******<br/>He was replaceable.<br/>Harry had apparently moved onto apologizing when Louis interrupted him. “Am I really that replaceable?” he asked quietly.<br/>“What?- Lou no, no that-“<br/>Louis stood up then, suddenly furious, “Is that all you need then? Cuddles, gifts, and sex? Was I just convenient for you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Hell you're weak

Louis stepped off of the train and looked around the platform for the familiar head of curls. Upon not seeing them he sighed and abandoned his hope of the cliché moment. He would walk off the train in slow motion, hair flipping across his forehead. They would lock eyes and his breath would get caught in his lungs. He would break out into a wide grin and run into his boyfriend’s arms, weeping tears of joy. Yeah so that wasn’t going to happen.

He gathered his bags and retreated to a bench across from a coffee stand. He looked at his phone to see if Harry had texted him asking him his whereabouts so that he could pick him up. Seeing no such text he messaged Harry letting him know that he had arrived. He also decided that he should call Harry incase he was driving so that he wouldn’t text.

The call rang out and then went to voicemail. “Hey loser,” Louis greeted the voicemail. “I’m just sitting here waiting for my prince charming to come get me. My train just got here and I’m just chilling on a bench. Let me know when you get here. I can’t wait to see you, love you.” He hung up the phone and pulled out his book that he had to read for his sociology class.

His mind kept drifting to these last few months with Harry. Things had for sure been easier when Louis was the only one in University. When Harry was in year 10 Louis left to go to University. Well he didn’t really leave considering he ended up going to a community university only a 20 minute walk from his child hood home, and a 10 minute walk from his boyfriend’s.

They had only been dating for a couple months before Louis graduated, and went to UNI. The two years that Harry and Louis had left in Doncaster together went smoothly. The young boyfriends spent much of their time in Louis’ new apartment and were perfectly content with their lives.

But of course life had to go on, and Harry had started at London University last fall. It had been fun at first. Late night Skype calls giggling quietly so as not to wake Harry’s room mate, weekend visits holed up for two days straight in a dorm with constant sex ensuring that they stayed imprinted in each other’s minds for the long weeks ahead where they would be apart.

However, those Skype calls became few and far between and the weekends turned into Harry dragging Louis to some party he didn’t want to go to. Finally Louis had just told him to go to the parties with out him (as he rarely saw him there anyway) and he would just wait up for Harry. Those came to an end too when it turned into Louis falling asleep at three in the morning alone and then waking up in the morning to nurse a hung-over Harry. At some point he had just kind of stopped going up to visit at all.

Louis had started to become scared that Harry was getting tired of his deadbeat boyfriend who had never left home. At one point he had been the ‘cool university’ boyfriend, but not any more.

Plus, Harry talking about all of the hot university guys did nothing to reassure Louis. Harry talked incessantly about his new group of friends he partied with, and that got him into the best clubs. Louis didn’t like them. In particular Louis didn’t’ like Kyle. Kyle was Harry’s ‘new best friend’ who he had yet to meet. Louis didn’t like Kyle because he took his Harry. Well not really, he just took his Harry time. Now when Louis called, Harry usually had to get off of the phone early because Kyle was picking him up to go somewhere, or Kyle was there and it was rude to talk on the phone. Not only that, but when Louis finally did get a chance to talk to Harry it was always about Kyle, ‘Louis you’d never guess what Kyle did,’ or ‘you’d never believe how cool Kyle is.’

Louis’ personal favorite had been in the midst of a fight with Harry (over Kyle, not surprising) and Harry had yelled, “Well at least Kyle’s here for me Lou.” Louis had told Harry that he was being childish. Louis couldn’t very well be there for Harry; he was at his own university. They knew this would be a lot of work going into it. Harry had just huffed out a breath and murmured, “yeah too much.” Louis’ not going to lie, he had shed a couple tears at that remark. So he had asked “Would you rather we end it then?” He got an indifferent grunt in response on the other end of the line and then Harry hung up. Yeah Louis had definitely cried himself to sleep that night. He could feel himself losing Harry.

The next day Harry had called Louis to apologize, so it was okay, right? They never got back to completely normal after that, but they were close, maybe.

That’s what this weekend was for though. Louis had made sure that Harry had completely cleared his calendar. No parties, just a nice dinner shared between the two of them. They would talk and kiss and rekindle the little bit of damage that had been caused in the strain of the relationship. That’s how life works, sometimes things get a little weak, so you fix them and then they’re good as new. He had had this weekend planned for a month; it was going to be great.

Louis had been so engrossed in his book and his thoughts that he hadn’t even realized how much time had gone by. He had been sitting there for an hour and a half and it was dark now. He furrowed his eyebrows and called Harry again.

Again getting voicemail he left a message, “Hey Babe, umm I don’t know where you are, but I’m still just sitting here at the train station. Maybe you forgot, I don’t know.” Louis really didn’t want him to have forgotten, he wouldn’t be able to take that. Then he thought of something, “Oh, maybe you were never going to pick me up,” he laughed at himself. “Silly me, I don’t know if we even agreed that you were picking me up, I’m sure you’re sitting in your room wondering where I am. Well don’t worry, I’ll get a cab now and see you in a few.”

Louis hung up and laughed. He had just assumed Harry was picking him up. He was almost sure they had talked about it, but maybe he was just imagining things.

Louis hailed a cab and got in, greeting the driver. He realized that he didn’t actually know exactly what building Harry lived in, he just knew what it looked like, and so he asked the cab driver to drive him to the campus area. He sat quietly in the back, unlocking and locking his phone repeatedly, waiting to see if Harry would text him. He didn’t know why Harry wasn’t responding, he just assumed his phone had died or something.

The cab dropped him off on a corner and he proceeded to walk around aimlessly looking up at the buildings and carrying his duffle over his shoulder. He tried Harry again. It rang, but then cut short and went to voicemail. Louis knew what that meant, harry just rejected his call. He gulped and his voice wavered as he spoke, “Hey Harry, I was just wondering what street you live on because I’m just walking around and I’m a little freaked out because it’s dark and I don’t know where I am. If you could call me back when you get this that would be good, other wise I’m just going to keep walking around. Okay, bye.”

Louis hung up and wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. He tried to reason why Harry would reject him like that. Maybe he was talking with a professor, at this time of night? No, definitely not. His Mum then, Louis was sure Harry had been talking with his Mum and had to reject Louis’ call. Nodding to reassure himself he turned down a random street and breathed a sigh of relief when he recognized a building that looked to be Harry’s.

He walked up to it and buzzed up to Harry’s room. There was no response and Louis stepped back confused, he tried again and again. He pulled out his phone and called Harry again. This time it picked up and Louis smiled. A raspy voice spoke, “Harry can’t talk right now, leave him the fuck alone,” it was followed by a cackle in the background, and then it hung up.

Louis pulled the phone away and looked at it quizzically, who was that man? Why couldn’t Harry talk? More importantly where was Harry? Louis needed him.

He called again and it went straight to voicemail like it was turned off. Louis’ breath hitched as he whispered, “Harry? Are you there? I’m really confused and scared. I don’t know where you are, or who you’re with. I’m standing outside your building but you’re not answering your bell. Umm, I guess call me back when you can talk. I’ll just wait for you or something. Bye”

Louis felt small. He was scared and alone. He hugged himself and looked around. It was late at night now, there were no cabs around, he was in a strange busy city, homeless people were looking at him from their perches in the ally next to the crappy university building, and most importantly he was alone. He debated calling his mum but then decided against it, he was an adult and he could deal with this.

A group of drunken students stumbled up not even noticing his presence. One of them opened the door with their key and Louis sighed in relief as he slipped through the door. He led himself up to Harry’s room, dead on his feet and unaware of his surroundings. Like most university housing rooms Harry’s room was unlocked.

Louis heaved it open and then froze in his tracks. He choked on air as he looked at the sight before him. Louis’ tear-filled eyes stared with hurt and betrayal at Harry with his legs spread wide underneath some guy moaning pornographically. The man above Harry was relentless as Harry moaned, “Yes Kyle, Oh fuck- right there, come on right there.”

Louis choked out a sob and his body went slack, bag dropping to the floor at his feet. Tears streamed down his face as he stared at Harry, his mouth gaping open and closed.

At the sound of Louis’ bag falling to the ground Harry was knocked out of his sex induced trance and looked up at the door. Horror filled the features on his face as he looked over his desperate boyfriend floundering in the doorway. “Oh shit,” Harry gasped as he scrambled up and pushed Kyle off of him “Louis- Lou no, no not like this. –Louis?” Harry had leaped up and was attempting to throw some clothes on, while Kyle sat bewildered on the ground. Louis just shook his head.

Bringing his hand up to his mouth he bit at the skin on his thumb and turned around. Running out of the room. He ran. Down the hall, out of the building, down the street, ignoring Harry’s pleas behind him. At some point he stopped. Gasping for breath he put his hands on his knees and crumpled to the ground.

He looked around him and noticed he was in a park. His money and phone were in the bag he had left on Harry’s floor. He curled up against the corner of a fountain, throwing his head back to rest on the ledge of it, he closed his eyes and cried. He just sobbed. What had he done wrong? He had been right; Harry had gotten sick of him. What could he have done better? What did he do to deserve this?

He must have sat there for hours just crying. He hated himself. How could he have been so stupid? He should have seen this coming, this was entirely his fault. It wasn’t his fault Harry had cheated on him, but it was his fault that he had been so far in denial that he stuck around, it was his own fault that he had let himself get hurt. And he hated himself for it.

He contemplated his options. He couldn’t call anyone to come get him, he couldn’t pay for a cab, hell, he didn’t even know where he was or where he would ask to go if he could pay for one. Going back to get his stuff wasn’t an option. So he sat there and cried. Sad that this had happened to him, scared for what the future held now, afraid of what he was going to do right now alone in this park, mad at Harry for what he did, and furious with himself for walking blindly into this situation.

At some point he must have cried himself to sleep sitting there in that park. Maybe he could sleep and when he woke up this whole thing would be done with. So he let the darkness take him, curling further in on himself he slowly lapsed into the best hiding place possible, unconsciousness. 

 

*

Harry jumped up off of the bed mumbling to himself. He quickly pulled on some boxers and ran out the door after Louis. He was yelling after Louis, running down the staircase in an attempt to catch up to the speeding man ahead of him He got to the front of the building and looked out the door. Desperately searching for Louis outside. Not seeing him he swore and sprinted back upstairs to his room.

Kyle was sitting on his bead lighting up a cigarette. Harry searched around the room, frantically pulling any clothes and shoes on that he could find. “You need to leave,” he said to Kyle coldly, “I’m sorry, this was a mistake.”

Kyle just snorted, puffing on his blunt. “That’s what you say every time Styles.”

Harry threw Kyle’s clothes at him, “Kyle I’m serious, get out. It has been a mistake every time, but this has gone to far. It should never have even happened in the first place.”

Kyle huffed out a breath but stood up with his clothes in his arms. “Whatever Harry, I hope you find what you’re looking for” he said, bumping his shoulder into Harry as he left the room.

“Louis, I have to find Louis,” he mumbled to himself as he frantically ran around his room looking for his phone and some money that he would need for a cab when he found Louis. He noticed Louis’ bag and jacket lying on the floor by the door. Picking them both up and placing them on the bed he tried calling Louis on his phone. Ringing came from Louis’ jacket pocket and Harry cursed realizing that Louis had left his phone here when he ran out.

Without thinking any more Harry rushed down the hallway and out of the front door of the building. Looking both ways down the street he tried to decide which way Louis would have went. Assuming that Louis probably ran in the direction that he had gotten here, Harry ran toward Euston Station.

He looked at his phone to see what time it was; maybe Louis had gone to a coffee shop or something. No such luck, It was definitely too late for anything to be open. He noticed a couple missed calls on his phone from Louis. A pained whimper escaped his lips as he thought about why he hadn’t responded to these calls.

He listened to the voicemails, listening, as Louis got more and more desperate as the night went on. He could hear the joy in Louis’ voice during the first message, the doubt in his voice through the second message as he decided to just get a cab, the fear in the next one as he wandered the streets of London alone at night, and finally the last one filled with panic when Kyle had answered the phone leaving Louis confused and terrified.

Harry wiped the tears falling out of his eyes away. He shouldn’t be crying, he didn’t deserve to cry. It was his fault that Louis was this upset, and this was before he even walked in on Harry with Kyle. Harry couldn’t even imagine how upset Louis must have been right now. He was alone and heartbroken in the middle of the night, probably lost and terrified somewhere in the crisp cold night air.

Harry was a terrible person. He felt so sad about hurting the person he loved so much, and then he felt guilty about feeling sad. He wasn’t allowed to feel bad for himself. If Louis left him (and he fully expected that he would) he would completely understand. What Harry did was completely inexcusable, but that wouldn’t stop him from selfishly trying to get Louis back. He knew he should let Louis go. Louis probably wouldn’t even be able to look Harry in the eyes, but Harry couldn’t help it. If there was any chance that he could get Louis back and be forgiven then he was going to take it.

Logically he should do what’s best for Louis and let him go, but to be honest Harry thought, no he knew, that he was what was best for Louis. He couldn’t believe that he had hurt him like this, that he had resided to sleeping with other men because he was lonely. He knew now that he would never make that mistake again. He had to find Louis and make things right. They were going to get married, have kids, live in a flat in the city, and grow old together. Harry wasn’t giving up on that plan.

Harry kept calling Louis’ name as he walked around in the dark. As if to play into the horrible cliché that was Harry’s life it began to rain. Now Louis was probably alone, heartbroken, cold, terrified, and wet. Harry didn’t know what he was going to say or do when he found Louis but he knew he wasn’t going to give up.

Walking through a park Harry collapsed onto a bench and cried. He wasn’t giving up, but he just felt so helpless. He turned his head up to the sky and cried as rain hit his face, “I’m sorry! Please, let this be ok. Pl-please let me fix this. I just want to fix this. I love him so much.” He whispered the last part and dropped his head into his hands.

As if the universe answered his calls, he heard slight sniffling coming from a few feet away. He looked at what appeared to be a dark figure huddled against the wall of a fountain. He gasped when he realized it was Louis. His heart lurched in his chest.

He quickly crawled over to the boy and sat behind him. He wrapped his arms around the shivering frame, drawing him in closer to his chest. He murmured against Louis’ temple, “I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry,” he cried. Louis just burrowed further into Harry’s warmth, deep in sleep. Regardless of the sleep Louis kept crying. Harry couldn’t tell the wracking sobs apart from the cold shivers or the tears from the rain, but he knew he was crying.

He rocked Louis back and forth, pressing light kisses to his head. He held Louis as tight as he could, burying his nose in Louis’ neck and inhaling his sweet scent. He committed to memory the feel of Louis in his arms incase this was the last time he got to hold him. Harry decided they couldn’t sit out in the rain anymore. Regretfully, he stood up with Louis in his arms and called a cab.

Sitting in the back of the cab Harry laid Louis’ in his arms and brushed his hair off of his forehead, doing his best to shush the whimpers falling out of Louis’ mouth probably because of a nightmare.

Eventually Harry got out of the cab, paying the man and carrying Louis up to his room. Louis subconsciously tightened his fist in Harry’s shirt when he laid him down in his bed and debated what to do. He needed to change Louis into some warm dry clothes, but he was unsure in their current situation of Louis would want that.

Finally he decided that regardless of their situation he and Louis had still been together for more than two years so he was going to change him, it was for Louis’ best after all. After Louis had been changed into joggers and a jumper (that may have been Harry’s) Harry was presented with the next problem. He wanted to lie down next to Louis and go to sleep, but he really doubted that Louis would be happy waking up in his arms.

He didn’t want Louis to be so mad at him that it ruined their chances of being together again, but he figured that those chances were already so slim that it wouldn’t hurt to be with Louis one more time. He climbed in bed behind Louis and slung an arm around his waist. He grasped Louis’ hand and then pulled their joint hands up to Louis’ chest. His face was buried in Louis’ feather hair committing his scent to memory now that it wasn’t completely masked by rain.

He cried silently as he let himself fall asleep. Hanging on to this last bit of conscious memory with Louis in his arms. He decided that he would never regret anything in his life more than these last couple of months. Nothing was worth losing the love of his life, and he had thrown it all away for some shabby form of comfort on a lonely night.

*

Louis turned in his sleep and maneuvered himself closer to the warmth. He nuzzled his face into soft skin, and curled his hands closer under his chin, smiling into the hard chest. Soft hands swept through his hair, caressing the sides of his face and warm lips pressed themselves to his forehead.  
Louis quickly identified the familiar arms as Harry’s and curled himself further into the loving touch. That is until memories from the night before flooded into his mind. Harry must have sensed the moment Louis tensed up, because he froze his movements instantly.  
Immediately Louis pushed himself away from Harry, whispering ‘no’ over and over again. He fell backwards off of the bed and scrambled backwards until his back hit the door across from Harry. They had matching expressions of fear and sadness. Louis’ from not knowing how he ended up here and from the memory of the night before, and Harry afraid that Louis would get up and leave and guilty that he had done something so bad as to evoke this emotion from Louis.  
Neither said anything, just staring at each other for the longest time. Finally Harry broke the silence with a quiet, whispered “Lou…” Louis closed his eyes and turned his head towards the door, a pained expression on his face.

Louis wanted to run, he wanted to get up and go home and cry in his mum’s arms. He wanted to never speak to Harry again. Fuck Harry, he screwed up Louis’ life. But Louis was a grown up, so he was going to act like an adult. He wasn’t going to run away like in some pathetic love story, because news flash! This is real life. And this is why when Harry asked, “ Lou, can we please talk?” Louis did nothing but numbly nod his head. Call him stupid, but he really did want his explanation no matter how painful it was.

“Ok, well you can come back up here if you want, it’s more comfortable.”

Louis shook his head rapidly, “No,” he said quickly. “I think I’ll stay here. The floor is fine.”

“Right, ok. How do you want to do this?” Harry asked. He was surprised that Louis had actually agreed to talk to him. He thought that it would have taken more persuading, so he hadn’t planned out exactly what he was going to say.

Louis shrugged his shoulders, but then whispered, “Maybe you could start with the truth, and then maybe an explanation.”

Harry nodded his head, wringing his hands nervously, “yeah ok. Well I guess I’ll just start by telling you what happened from the beginning. Well it seems like there should be this huge build up to such a big mistake but there wasn’t really.” Louis listened closely with his chin rested upon his knees that were pulled to his chest as Harry talked.

He talked about how they had been slowly drifting apart (which Louis already knew about) and how at the same time Harry had started getting closer to Kyle (which Louis also already knew.) It was when Harry started talking about the new stuff that he started to feel the panic rise in his chest. Louis curled further into the corner as Harry told him that the first time he slept with Kyle was one night when he was drunk. The next day he had been super hung over when Louis had called him. Apparently that was the night that Harry and him had had that big fight on the phone. Harry explained that the reason he had been so resistant to see things from Louis’ side was because he knew that Louis was 100 percent right, and all he could think about was the night before.

Tears steadily streamed down both of their faces as Harry explained that after that, things advanced between him and Kyle. Louis stared into Harry’s soul, blank face with steady tears as Harry explained that Kyle had essentially been his boyfriend. They slept together, went on dates, and bought each other gifts.

All Louis could seem to think was that he had been replaced. Kyle had literally replaced him. He was replaceable.

Harry had apparently moved onto apologizing when Louis interrupted him. “Am I really that replaceable?” he asked quietly.

“What?- Lou no, no that-“

Louis stood up then, suddenly furious, “Is that all you need then? Cuddles, gifts, and sex? Was I just convenient for you?”

“Louis, please,” Harry pleaded.

“No, let me finish,” Louis yelled. “It could have been anyone really. You just chose to latch onto me.” Louis laughed manically to himself, “That’s why it must have been so easy for you right? I wasn’t here; your convenient boyfriend was gone, so you found a new one. That’s why it was so easy to forget about me.”

Harry was now desperate to make Louis see. He stood up and said, “Louis that’s not true. I-I was weak, an-“

“Like hell you were weak! Never mind the fact that you used me, but then you couldn’t even drop me when you were done. I hate you Harry Styles. My life’s been a lie for the past two years because of you.” Louis began to turn around and leave, now realizing that this was a mistake to try and stay and listen to Harry explain.

“Louis stop!” Harry yelled, grabbing his wrist. And thankfully Louis froze. “That’s not true at all. I was weak, I admit to that, but not for the reasons you’re thinking. If you’d just let me explain then-“

Louis cut him off with a whisper, “Harry just stop. Ju-just answer me something? Did you ever really love me? Like at all during those two years?”

Harry choked back a sob, so appalled with the damage he had done. “Louis, I-I…”

Louis shook his head and ripped his hand from Harry’s grasp. He grabbed his bag and opened the door. Harry literally saw his life flash before his eyes. Before he could decide if it was a smart decision, he had grabbed Louis around the waist and pulled him into the room. He tackled a thrashing Louis to the ground and straddled his waist, pinning his arms above his head.

“Let me go, get off of me!” Louis yelled.

“NO!” Harry commanded. “You are going to listen to me, you wanted my explanation and I’m going to give it to you. You can’t just make up one of your own and then leave. You can walk away when I’m done. I understand that you won’t forgive me, but let me at least explain.”

When Louis put up no further struggle, Harry began talking, “I am weak, you’re right, but not for the reasons that you’re thinking. Louis I love you so much, you have no idea. I don’t know how to live without you, and I’ve felt so lost these past couple of months. I’ve always associated you with love and comfort, so I figured if I got a little help it would set me straight, and it did. Making friends fixed things, Being friends with Kyle fixed things. But I’m weak because then I took the little more that Kyle offered me. I figured if the whole love and comfort thing as friends had helped so far maybe doing more would actually help more. But god was I wrong Louis, sleeping with Kyle didn’t help at all. There’s only so much love and comfort that I can fake is coming from you, and sleeping with him crossed that line. And that’s where I’m weak Louis, because I kept searching. I wanted you so bad and I knew you couldn’t be here. And that’s where you’re right Louis, in a sense I did try to replace you, but it never worked. I think that’s why I kept going back to Kyle, because I hoped that maybe this time it would actually work. I wanted it to take away my pain.” Harry was now whispering, “It never worked Louis, it never worked. No one is like you. Nobody makes me feel the way that you do.”

Louis now lay pliant and crying under Harry. Harry caressed his face and continued to whisper, “You aren’t replaceable Lou, you’re one of a kind. Only you can give me what I need and I’m sorry that this had to happen for me to realize that, that wasn’t fair to you. I love you so much Lou, and I will never feel this way about somebody else. And I know it’s selfish on top of everything that I’ve done, but that’s why I don’t want you to leave me right now, because you’re it for me Lou, you’re it. And I understand if you never want to see me again. I’ll let you walk right out that door, I will. But- but please don’t. Please don’t.”

Louis was sobbing openly now; he turned his face to nuzzle further into the warmth of Harry’s hand. They were both crying. Harry wasn’t saying any more. He was done. It was Louis’ choice now.

“I don’t- I don’t know what to do,” Louis whispered. “I’m so angry at you.”

“Understandable,” Harry murmured.

“No, not even because of that. I’m angry with you because I should hate you. I should hate you and I should never want to see you again. It shouldn’t be this easy. It shouldn’t be this easy to forgive you.”

Harry sat up now, attempting to pull Louis into his arms, this all sounded hopeful to him. “Maybe it is that easy,” He whispered back.

Louis just pulled away, and moved to scoot further back, "No, Harry. No, it's not that easy." He shook his head and tears welled in his eyes. 

Harry sat hopelessly on the ground as he watched Louis stand up. "I'm sorry, but it's not that easy. You messed up, and I listened to what you had to stay, but now I just really need to think some things over."

"Louis, no-" Harry whispered reaching up to grab Louis' wrist. This was it. Louis was actually going to leave him. 

"Harry, Harry stop!" Louis said interrupting Harry's babbling, getting progressively louder. He pried Harry's hand from off his wrist and continued looking around the room to gather his shoes, clothes and his bag. "You said you would understand Harry. You said you would understand if I walked away, well that's what I'm doing. Okay? I'm walking away. Let me go, please just let me leave."

Harry sat on the floor, tears streaming down his face silently. "I'll call you or something, yeah? I just really need some time without you right now," Louis said as he took one final glance at Harry and left the room. 

With a click the door shut and Harry was alone. He had never felt so alone, he had always had Louis to fall back on. All he could do was cry and stare blankly ahead. He heaved himself up and into his bed. Curling into a ball he laid on his side and stared at the door. He reached under the bed and pulled out a sweater he had stolen from Louis' bag. God he was pathetic. Holding the sweater close to his chest he let the sweet scent envelope him. For hours he laid there, watching the door, wondering when he had become so screwed up. Maybe Louis would come back, realize that he needed Harry and come back to him. 

Maybe Louis would come back, but all he could do was wait. So that's what he did. He waited.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if a second part is wanted


End file.
